


And the Feeling Coming from My Bones

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, Gen, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tracks down Natasha after training to tell her something. Natasha isn't buying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Feeling Coming from My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes
> 
> Okay, I did not expect all of you to get the question right, but yep! Darcy is Yggdrasil!

* * *

 

Darcy’s next ‘target’ was Natasha. The woman was hyper-vigilant and bound to question anything that just randomly appeared, so that meant Darcy had to approach her and say it flat out. She chose the end of Natasha’s training session when everyone else was already gone to strike.

“I need to tell you something,” Darcy declared simply as she entered the room.

Natasha wasn’t fazed by her appearance. Of course she knew Darcy was there. “Shoot,” she replied, waiting for whatever it was that Darcy had to say.

Darcy held up a small orange stone. “This is you, in a manner of speaking,” she explained. “It’s actually the Reality Stone, an Infinity Stone like the Tesseract, but the stones always have human forms. You’re the Reality Stone.”

That earned a breath of a laugh from Natasha. “Yeah, and now you’re gonna tell me you’re the Tesseract,” she joked as she used a towel to wipe away the sweat. “Your pranks aren’t as good as they used to be, Darcy.”

“It’s not a prank, and Jane is the Tesseract,” Darcy corrected. “Why do you think the stone that was inside the scepter is missing now? It connected itself back to her.”

Natasha froze, looking over to Darcy. “How do you know about that?” she asked. The disappearance of the stone had been kept quiet throughout the Tower; she was one of only seven people who knew.

“Because I took it so I could give it back to Jane,” Darcy told her firmly. “I am Yggdrasil; I can touch the Infinity Stones without any adverse effects, and it was time Jane got her stone back. Now it’s time you got yours back.”

That had Natasha listening finally. “Reality Stone, huh?” she asked. “So what’s gonna happen when I touch that thing?”

Darcy took a few steps towards Natasha as she spoke, thankful that the redhead didn’t move back. “You’re going to get your power over it, and you’ll remember all your past lives,” Darcy explained. “Jane, Pepper, and Maria will help you, I promise. It’s a good thing, Natasha. You’ll feel more like yourself than you ever thought you could.”

She held up the stone, and Natasha hesitantly put her hand over it, taking the orange gem in her hand. It faded away, leaving Natasha with her powers and her memories.


End file.
